worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition
Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition is the upcoming third installment of the ''Disney Infinity'' series. It is being developed by Avalanche Software, in association with Ninja Theory, Studio Gobo, Sumo Digital, and United Front Games. The game's main point of interest is the introduction of Star Wars characters and play sets, as well as new "Disney Originals" characters. Gameplay Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition controls very similarity to its predecessors, in which the player places a figure onto the Disney Infinity Base and will then be able to play as that character. In addition to several returning elements, there are two new Toy Box game modes that can be played: Toy Box Speedway, a racing game, and Toy Box Adventure, an action/adventure game. Based on screenshots released by Disney, some Star Wars characters will have the ability to use a lightsaber, an item that was previously available in the first Disney Infinity game if all characters were scanned into the Hall of Heroes. Playable characters There have been a total of 23 new playable characters confirmed so far, 10 of which are Star Wars characters, 2 of which are Marvel characters, and 11 of which are Disney Originals characters. In addition, all characters from the previous two Disney Infinity games will also be compatible. New characters Returning characters In addition to the new characters, all playable characters from the first two Disney Infinity games will also be available, including Cars characters Lightning McQueen, Mater, Francesco Bernoulli, and Holley Shiftwell. Other characters ''Star Wars'' series *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Jabba the Hutt *General Grievous *Cad Bane *Aayla Secura *Clone Troopers *Stormtroopers *Snowtroopers *Scout Troopers *Battle Droids *Commando Droids *Super Battle Droids *Droidekas *Magnaguards *Tauntauns *Exogorth *Wampa *Banthas ''Disney'' series *Goofy *Oswald Play Sets Power Discs Disney confirmed that Power Discs would no longer be sold in blind bags, but instead in bags where the content is visible. Each package contains four Power Discs. Only four Power Discs have been confirmed so far, all of which are from the Tomorrowland series. *Retro Ray Gun *Tomorrowland Time Bomb *Tomorrowland Stratosphere *Tomorrowland Futurescape Release The Starter Pack will be released in fall 2015 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Wii U. It will include the software, base, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Twilight of the Republic Play Set, and a web code. Players can also download the game for PC, iOS and Android. The game will also be available as a digital download, and the software will also be released individually in the United Kingdom and Ireland for players who own a Starter Pack of one of the first two games, along with a limited offer that adds the same Play Set to it until September 30, 2015. However, players will have to make sure that they get the game for the same game console, due to the Xbox 360 and Xbox One requiring their own bases. Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition/Gallery. Names in other languages External links *Official site Category:Video Games Category:Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition